Triple Trouble (Brothers Conflict Fanfiction)
by Lea Valdez
Summary: OC Characters: Cherry. A. & Sunny. A What if Ema had two sisters who were born at the same time as her? What would happen when she moved in with the Asahina family with them? What would happen if a certain someone catches her sister, Cherry's, eye? Well, all that can be said is that with three of them, it's triple the trouble! DISCLAIMER: DOES NOT FOLLOW STORYLINE
1. Welcome

**Hey, I'm Lea Valdez, and I write** _ **a lot**_ **. I love anime in general and am currently binge-watching "Wolf Girl and Black Prince". I started writing this a long time ago but had writer's block constantly and really slow updates so I only managed three chapter so far. Sorry about that, but I really hope you like it. And about Brother's Conflict, I fell in love with Tsubaki at first sight.**

 **I was writing this for a few of my friends originally and so I thought,** _ **why not publish it here**_ **? So here it is.**

 **P.S. My stories are very frustrating and sometimes include angst. But I assure you that I do not have a strong use of language or overly dirty scenes.**

 **WARNING: Some ages may differ from the real story. (Fuuto is 18 here and Ema, Cherry and Sunny are 17)**

 **I know most people don't even read the author notes, so if you are,**

 **Luv ya all for reading this!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 **Cherry's POV**

When there's a story about more than one person who looks the same, trouble understanding individual identity, hardships when it comes to independence and love thrown into the middle of it all, it's usually the cliche "Double Trouble". But when the egg decides to split itself one more time, three come out instead. And it gives a story with not double, but triple the trouble. And this is how my story goes…

I tugged my suitcase forward as I followed Ema and Sunny to the address they had sent us. I bumped into Sunny's back when she stopped abruptly and dropped her bags at her feet. Rubbing my head, I muttered "sorry". I was _not_ in a good mood.

Sunny had wakened me that morning when I was in the middle of a good dream. On top of that, I hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the previous night and was trying to make up for it by attempting to sleep in. But what really made my day the worst that it could get, was the fact that Sunny woke me up with a bucket of ice-cold water.

'This is it,' sighed Ema, looking up at the apartment. Ema always had an aloof feel about her, quiet, shy and observing yet somehow the most clueless person I had ever met. It was hard to believe we were identical triplets. The only difference between the three of us was, Sunny had dead straight, mid-waist length crimson hair, Ema had thick, shoulder-length, brown hair and I had insanely long aqua blue hair. Everything else was the exact same. Sunny was the oldest by a few seconds, then it was me and then Ema.

'Hi! You must be the triplets!' a voice called. I turned around to see a tall guy with messy, brown hair waving to us. He approached us, a small boy next to him.

'I'm Masaomi, the oldest brother' he introduced. 'And this is Wataru, the youngest' he added, pointing to the little boy behind him. Wataru had bright, pink hair and an adorable smile. If there was one thing that could brighten up my day, it was a cute little child. I kneeled down to Wataru's height.

'Hey, Wataru. I'm Cherry,' I said softly. Wataru smiled at me.

'You're going to be my new sister!' he exclaimed. 'I'm so excited!' I chuckled. He was a lively thing, alright. He talked enthusiastically all the way to the apartment. But I had other things on my mind. I wondered about the Asahina tales I had heard. There were thirteen of them in total! I felt bad for the mother of thirteen boys and not a single girl.

When I entered, I immediately smelt food. _Good_ food. I hadn't had breakfast that morning. Not even my coffee. I shuddered. I don't think I had ever gone a day without my coffee. A man with blonde hair emerged from the kitchen, in an apron.

'Ah, the sisters have finally arrived, welcome,' he greeted. 'I'm Ukyou.' I bowed courteously as Masaomi led me to what seemed like the living room. A few other boys were assembled there. Two had their backs to us, one I caught the profile of and another facing me. Ema, Sunny and I all bowed.

The two boys who were facing away from us turned. And that's when I caught my first sight of him. Light grey hair, dark burgundy eyes and an astonishing smile. I momentarily lost myself staring at him but corrected my posture immediately.

'Welcome, sisters!' the grey-haired boy announced. 'I'm Tsubaki. And this is my less attractive brother, Azusa.' The boy next to him chuckled.

'As you can see ladies, my knucklehead of an identical twin brother is a little too full of himself,' Azusa apologised. I smiled. Brotherly love was only this good in the movies.

'Don't worry, I've got this one to handle too,' I replied looking pointedly at Sunny, who smiled innocently.

'A girl with a sense of humour, I think we're going to get along just fine,' Tsubaki said. Suddenly, I heard the door open and someone entered. It was Yusuke. As soon as he walked in, he scowled. He had been in a horrible mood ever since he found out Sunny, Ema and I would become his step-sisters. _Especially_ , Ema.

Yusuke grunted and ran out of the room. I stood up.

'Excuse me,' I said, excusing myself and running after Yusuke. He seemed to have run up the stairs so I followed him, but once I came to the landing, he had disappeared. I sighed.

Ever since we had started school, Yusuke had this huge crush on Ema. But Ema was too blind to see it. It was so obvious he liked her, I thought I could help the poor guy. Soon, we became close friends and had been that way since pre-school. As for his crush on Ema, I gave up scheming plans for the two of them to get together a long time ago. But it seemed like Yusuke wasn't going to give up anytime soon, even if that meant he liked his own step-sister.

I walked down the hallway, calling Yusuke's name, but no one answered. I looked up at the ceiling, there was an intricate pattern curling down it. I followed it, wanting to see the whole thing, but before I could reach an end, I bumped into a wall. A very tall, pale wall which walked and talked.

'Are you one of the sisters?' he grunted. He had a dark, stormy grey shade of hair. I smiled and nodded.

'Hi, I'm Cherry,' I said. The guy walked past me without saying anything. 'It was nice meeting you too!' I called after him, hoping he'd get the irritated vibe. I turned around again and saw Yusuke standing at the end of the hallway. I ran over to him, calling his name.

'Hey!' I said, panting. He looked my way.

'Is it true then, are you my sister?' he asked in defeat. I smirked.

'You know, I'm not that bad of a sister,' I said. ' _IF_ you buy me ice-cream and take me shopping and get me a new car and…' I trailed off exaggeratedly and the corners of Yusuke's mouth quirked up.

'You know what I mean,' he said. I chuckled. 'It's just that…' Yusuke sighed. He knew there was nothing to do know. I nudged him slightly.

'Hey,' I said. 'I promise to be a good sister,' I vowed. 'Even if you don't buy me that car,' I added, and he chuckled. For no apparent reason, I grabbed Yusuke in a hug. Maybe I just felt bad for him, or because I was going through the whole "13 new brothers thing" and I needed support, but whatever the reason was, I felt just at home. It really did feel like he was my big brother, even if only by a few months. Because my sisters and I all suffered from a serious height disorder called "being short" and it wouldn't let us grow any further.

I pulled away from Yusuke and smiled.

'If I'm a nice sister, you have to promise to not be so mopey. Deal?' I said, extending a hand. Yusuke took my hand and shook.

'Deal!' Yusuke led me to my room after our "deal" and gave me a pair of keys which were for the doors. I walked into the room and found all my bags already set there. I opened a few until I found my clothes. I changed into a white crop-top sweatshirt, a pink high-waisted tennis skirt and heeled sneakers.

I walked back down the stairs and found Ema and Sunny sitting there.

'Clean up the room you lazy potatoes,' I commanded. Sunny rolled her eyes and followed me up the stairs, sashaying like a brat while Ema followed her like the humble shadow she was. I sighed, it was not going to change any time soon.

We stepped inside the room and Sunny turned her vacuum mode on: suck up all the clothes into a ball and dump in the closet. We were finished in no time with Sunny on clothes duty, me handling the bed and furniture (being the OCD freak I am), and Ema just giving the room a dust and polished final look. I sighed in satisfaction once we were done.

'I'm dead,' I said. Sunny nodded in agreement. It was already dinner time and I really wanted to skip it and just go to bed, but it would be rude to miss the first family dinner. I trudged downstairs, still in my sweatshirt, skirt and sneakers.

When we arrived at the dinner table, we all took a seat in a row. Yusuke came in right after us and took a seat next to me. Sunny and Ema greeted him casually but I didn't.

'So… you thought about that car I asked about?' I asked innocently. Yusuke chuckled and shook his head and I nudged him and we started laughing hysterically. We were going to get along just like the old times.

'What's so funny about cars?' Ema asked, making us laugh even harder. It took all of our self-control to stop laughing and sit at the dinner table like civilised people.

Tsubaki walked in soon afterwards, I just couldn't help but notice he had a really cute smirk he wore almost all the time. _He's your brother_ , I reminded myself. Yeah, my really cute brother who I don't share any blood with whatsoever, so...

I mentally chided myself for thinking like that.

'Hey, Triplet number 2,' Tsubaki greeted.

' _Hey_!' I whined. 'Offended! First of all, I have a name. And second of all, why am _I_ number 2?'

'First of all, you ran off before I could ask you for your name and second of all, that's how I saw you guys for the first time,' he answered coolly. I pouted and crossed my arms. _Jerk_. He chuckled.

'Quit pouting,' he said. I immediately bit my lips self-consciously. 'Anyway, I wanted to say, you have a good sense of style.' I looked down at the outfit I had thrown together out of nothing. If he called this good, then where were his standards? In the burning pits of hell? But even if I didn't agree, I would never throw a compliment to waste.

'I know,' I said exaggeratedly, flipping my hair. I cracked a smile.

'But your hair though,' he said. 'It could be used as a beacon on the mountain tops, flashing light.'

'Hey!' I kicked his leg under the table, making him wince. 'Rich coming from you,' I said. 'You look like a grandpa with greying hair like that.' Tsubaki held his hand to his chest, a hurt expression painted across his face.

'I for one think it's fashionable,' he countered.

'Yeah… Grandpa,' I replied. And the dinner conversation continued like that, me and Tsubaki throwing insults and sharing laughs. The dominant part of my mind which kept reminding me he was my brother slightly shrunk. Just slightly…

That night, sleep no longer came to me. Sunny, being the idiot she was, kicked me off the bed. I had to sleep on the cold hard floor, and I was freezing in only a tank top and a pair of boy's boxers and a thin blanket. I sighed, I really needed a warm shower right about now. I got up.

'Guys, anyone wanna come with me to find the bathroom. I need a shower.' They both replied "me too" in unison and we all started laughing. When we recovered, we all grabbed our towels and made our way out of the hallway. Then, it was all up to luck. We heard the faint sound of water so we followed it. When we knocked on the door, the same grey-haired guy I had seen earlier answered. He was only wearing a towel around his waist. Nothing else.

Ema went tomato red, I looked away awkwardly and Sunny stared on like the shameless being she was. He seemed to realise that he was half-undressed when he saw all of our expressions. He quickly hid behind the door. Ema, Sunny and I all had the sudden urge to just go back to our rooms instead and that showers really weren't necessary.

While we headed back, we heard loud voices from the other room. _Azusa and Tsubaki_.

'I know I shouldn't feel this, but when I see you with other people, I get jealous. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I do,' Tsubaki's voice said.

'I couldn't bring myself to tell you this, but now I can. I feel the same way,' Azusa replied. I gasped in disbelief.

'I love you,' they both said in unison. Ema went completely still, I went into complete shock and speechlessness, while Sunny looked liked she might burst. I held her back and put my hand over her mouth. Just as I was starting to like this guy, I find out he's gay… for his brother… _twin_ brother. I felt my heart drop slightly. But why? It's not like I had feelings for him… or anything, like that.

Azusa and Tsubaki walked out of the room and saw us.

'Hello girls,' Azusa said. 'Is anything wrong?' He must've asked that because of our image. One girl who's head no longer looked like a human face but rather a tomato, one girl who was in complete mental shock and another who looked like they would burst like a balloon if she wasn't held closed. Ema quickly bowed.

'I'm happy for you two,' she said rapidly. Azusa looked confused. But then he "ohhh" ed.

'You must've overheard our conversation in the other room. We all nodded, heads down. Azusa looked like he was about to say something, but Tsubaki put a hand around Azusa's neck.

'Guess the cat's out of the bag, pussycat,' Tsubaki said, kissing Azusa on the cheek. I felt bile literally climbing up my throat. Ema, Sunny and I all stood frozen. But suddenly, Azusa laughed.

'I'm sorry, girls. Tsubaki can be a bit of an idiot sometimes,' Azusa said. 'I assure you, there is no twincest taking place in this household. We're voice actors, you see. We were just running a few lines.' Once Azusa had explained everything, the tension in the room broke. I released a sigh I didn't know I was holding.

'Gotcha,' Tsubaki said, winking at all of us. He scanned me from head to toe, making me feel very self-conscious. He smirked. 'Nice boxers,' he said.

"Pervert!' I screamed, trying to slap my towel on his head, but he ducked and attacked my legs. He grabbed them and swung me over his shoulder like a potato sack.

'Let go!' I said, flailing in his grasp and pounding my fists against his back. But he shook his head.

'I'll take you to your room.'

'I'm fine going myself,' I screeched.

'No, you're not,' he said smugly. 'A princess like you needs to be put to bed safely under the supervision of a prince like me.'

'Prince? More like a pervert!' I screamed. 'Oh, and sorry to spoil your dreams, but you can't put me to bed 'cause Sunny kicked me out and now I'm on the floor.' Tsubaki gasped exaggeratedly.

'Then you should be given a proper bed then. There's a spare room next to mine,' he said with an air of finality. I tried to protest, but he wouldn't listen. We passed Yusuke's room who opened his door and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, probably to go get some water or something, but instead, he found a helpless Cherry trying to free herself from Tsubaki.

'Yusuke!' I shouted. 'Help me!' But instead of helping me, Yusuke started laughing so hard, tears actually formed in his eyes.

I eventually gave up, going limp in his arms, sleep pulling me down. It seemed like Tsubaki really took his time to carefully step forward and pull the rest of him with the step because he took an eternity to reach the room next to his. Once he was inside, he flipped me over so he was carrying me bridal style. At this point, I was seriously considering gaining a few pounds so I wouldn't be so physically vulnerable.

But then I remembered I had a judgemental, bratty, beauty queen as a sister.

Surprisingly, Tsubaki set me down quite gently. My eyes were dropping down. Tsubaki took a step back and was about to leave when I grabbed his wrist.

'Can you sing?' I asked. He smiled and started screeching like a pterodactyl.

"Properly,' I whined. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Can you tell stories?'

'Once upon a time, a warrior died in battle. The end,' Tsubaki said. I sighed. My eyes were glued shut, but I knew Tsubaki was smirking.

'That'll do for now…' I murmured and trailed off with a yawn. Nestling into the bed, I felt fatigue wash over me. I thought I felt a soft pressure on my forehead, it was so light, it might've been my imagination.

'Welcome,' Tsubaki whispered as I was sucked into a world of my own mind.

 **K, guys, this is extremely unedited. Thank god for Grammarly or else this would have been barely comprehensible. If you wouldn't mind, please take a few seconds out of your day and comment. Please don't be a ghost reader because I want to know and appreciate everyone who is making this possible.**

 **Again, thank you for reading this far.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Lea Valdez**


	2. My Husband

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed chapter 1.**

 **Oh, and I forgot to mention, I have a Wattpad account under the name of arwenundomiel2006 but most of my stories are published by my friend iHasNoSoul who is writing a really good fanfiction herself (so please go check it out if you have time). This story is also published there (3 chapters?) and will be updated there as well as here (hopefully, if iHasNoSoul remembers).**

 **K, all that being said,**

 **ENJOY! ;)**

The next morning, I woke up in a fairly happy mood. I looked around and remembered last night's happenings. I had to get back at Tsubaki for using me like that! I looked at the time and froze. I was going to be late. I ran to my room and smashed the door open. Sunny was inside and looked shocked for a moment.

'No time,' I said as I ruffled through my clothes to find my maid uniform. As soon as I found it, I threw it on and got my handbag ready: water, card, phone and keys. Today was my last day at work. After this paycheque, I'd finally have enough money to go to see my husband. I ran out of my room and rushed for the stairs. Just as I was about to exit the building, Tsubaki caught me.

'Where are you going?' he asked, eyeing my uniform.

'Work,' I panted from all the running.

'What type of job do you have? Are you a maid?' he asked.

'I work at a maid cafe,' I replied, straightening my skirt. Tsubaki smirked that devilish grin.

'Well, maybe I could be your master,' he trailed off, but Sunny appeared out of nowhere before I could reject him bitterly.

'There is no point in that, Tsubaki, Cherry's eyes are already set on some other guy,' she interjected. My eyes went huge just thinking about _him…_ Tsubaki looked at me curiously.

'Is he some guy in school?' he asked. I shook my head vigorously.

'He is the cutest, nicest, most amazing guy ever. He's my favourite singer everrrrrr,' I said enthusiastically. 'I only work at the crappy cafe to get enough money to visit my husband at the fansign.' I could feel little bubbles of happiness float inside of me.

'Your husband?' Tsubaki asked, an eyebrow raised.

'Yeah, she has her heart set on marrying him,' Sunny said.

'Who is he?' Tsubaki asked. He was asking a whole damn lot of questions.

'You wouldn't know him,' I said, annoyed. Tsubaki rolled his eyes. I checked the time and almost had a heart attack. I was already late! I ran outside.

'I'm LATE!' I screamed. Tsubaki ran after me and grabbed my wrist.

'Wait, I'll give you a ride.' I shook my head. There was no time.

'I don't have any time,' I said, whining. He shook his head, smiled and pulled me to the garage. He opened it and in there stood the shiniest, coolest, sleekest red motorbike. He smiled at me and lead me to it, sitting on the front seat. He offered me the back seat and I slipped on. I realised I had nothing to hold onto, so I was about to ask him but I realised he was the thing I had to hold onto. I felt my face heating up but wrapped my arms around his waist anyways.

'Ready?' he shouted over the roar of the engine. I nodded against his back and with that, he zoomed back and out. The wind whipped at my face and I had to bury my face into Tsubaki's back in order for my face not to be ripped off. After a while, it actually became a comfortable feeling. Soon, the bike stopped.

'Are you going to get off?' Tsubaki whispered. I realised that I was still clinging on to him and was enjoying the comfortability of back. With a burning face, I got off and thanked him, bowing. As soon as I entered the cafe, Oishe, one of the other maids, shot a look at me.

'Is he your boyfriend?' she asked cheekily.

'NO!' I exclaimed, the tomato red of my cheeks just growing darker. 'He,' I exclaimed, pointing out of the door, 'is my brother.' Oishe nodded understandingly.

'Yeah, but he's cute,' she said, shrugging. A sudden anger coursed through me.

'WE"RE TALKING ABOUT _MY_ BROTHER HERE!' I shouted. Oishe looked slightly taken aback.

'Yeah, yeah. I get it. He's your brother it's weird to talk like that. Chill,' she said. I, myself, was surprised by my outburst. Why did I get angry all of a sudden? It's not like she was saying anything bad. Maybe I was the overprotective sister type? No, I knew myself too well for that. I filed aside my unusual feelings for later examination while I continued to walk to the back. There, I greeted the manager and apologised for the late arrival.

The rest of the day at work flew by in a flurry. Finally the time came for my pay cheque. I grabbed it and ran out of the door, elated!

I took my card out so I could use public transport, but instead, Tsubaki was waiting outside.

'How did you know when my work would end?' I asked. He smirked.

'I have my ways,' he said vaguely. I smiled. He had gone to the trouble of finding out when my work ended to pick me up. How sweet. And the faster he got home, the quicker I would buy the tickets to see my husband.

'I hopped onto the motorbike after him and repeated the process I had this morning but with a lot less blushing. When we entered the house, Tsubaki lead me to the dining room where Ukyo already had lunch ready.

'Let me go change real quick,' I said hurrying off. I changed into a cute tank top and denim shorts, shrugging on a pink bomber jacket on top. I braided my hair down the side and ran downstairs again. Yusuke was sitting there too.

'HI!' I greeted extra happily. Yusuke raised an eyebrow at my elated attitude towards everything today.

'What's so great about today?' he asked. I smiled brightly and was about to answer, but Tsubaki beat me to it.

'Oh, you know, she's seeing her husband,' he said casually. Yusuke almost choked on his food.

'WHAT?!' he exclaimed. I smiled and giggled at his reaction. Yusuke had heard me fangirl before, but he had never even heard _his_ name. Oh yes, _he_ was the most amazing guy ever.

'It's just a j-pop idol she wants to marry,' Sunny said, rolling her eyes. Yusuke sighed in relief and went back to eating. I looked down at my food. Rice balls! I was so hungry, I just stuffed two of them in my mouth and gulped it down. As soon as I was done, I fled to my room and grabbed my laptop. Opening up the ticket page, I filled in my details and clicked "BUY". With a blissful sigh, I set my laptop down. I couldn't wait. The fansign was only a few days away!

I woke up and felt a warm rush of happiness run through me. Today was the day! I was finally gonna meet the guy of my dreams. It was still 6:00 am, and the concert started at 6:00 pm, but getting everything done early made everything better.

I carefully picked out the perfect outfit: a white tank top, an off-the shoulder, pink sweater and a white mini skirt topped off with high heeled sneakers. I let my hair flow behind me as I put on a dab of makeup. Once I was done, I ran next door and started pounding on Tsubaki's door.

A very messy, sleepy and annoyed looking Tsubaki answered the door.

'Whoever it is, go away!' he said without opening his eyes. Then I realised that half the world was still asleep. Deflated, I said "oh". For some reason, that made Tsubaki's eyes fly open.

'What are you doing up this early?' he asked. He looked me up and down. 'Where are you off to?' I looked down.

'Well today the concert starts and I thought I wanted to get there early so I get good seats,' I explained. He smiled at me.

'Well I hope you have fun!' he said. I looked down, twiddling with my thumbs.

'I was wondering… if you know… maybe you could take me there?' I asked. I looked up with my huge puppy-dog eyes, pouting. Tsubaki stared at me for a moment. The he rolled his eyes.

'Meet me outside. I need to put something on so I don't freeze to death,' he grumbled. I squealed and attacked him in a hug. That's when my brain decided to notice he was shirtless. And really, really fit. Like rock hard, lean fit. I let go, going slightly red.

'Get the keys, they're on the third floor kitchen second draw on the left. I'll meet you in the garage,' he instructed. I nodded and ran to the elevator. Once I was at the kitchen, I grabbed the keys and ran back to the elevator and hit the ground floor. There, Tsubaki was waiting with his motorbike.

For a moment, I just stared. He had a tight fitting white shirt on and a denim jacket. But what really caught my eye were the leather jeans he had on. And Oh My God, was he trying to make me crazy with that smirk of his that he was currently wearing?

'You coming?' he called. I snapped out of my reverie and went to take a seat behind him. The wind made my hair billow out behind me and it was so fun. It was a three hour's ride to the concert venue so we had lots of time on our hands. He stopped a few times to buy me some food. We had ice-cream, smoothies, waffles and my favourite: coffee. Since the concert started so late, we stopped at a park. I instantly went into little kid mode, running around like a 5 year old. I even forced Tsubaki to push me on the swings while I giggled like a little girl and squealed "higher!"

By the end, I was a little ecstatic bundle of happiness while Tsubaki took on the embarrassed big brother role when other's gave me the look for hoarding the playground.

'Time to go!' Tsubaki said as I climbed the monkey bars. Most teenagers would've have been able to walk with their arms on the bars, but due to my tiny height, I could still enjoy them like a little kid. I whined when he said we had to go.

'You're not gonna get good seats if you're late!' he warned. It only took those few words for me to sprint across the field and take a seat on the motorbike, screaming "hurry up!" to Tsubaki as he took a leisurely stroll, smirking that wicked smirk of his.

Once he got on the bike, I slapped him upside the head. He chuckled.

'Hurry up!' I commanded. He shrugged and said "okay" before he went off with a jerk. The sudden speed took me by surprise and I automatically clutched Tsubaki. When I realised how close I was pressing myself against Tsubaki, I loosened my grip and buried my head into his back as I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. There was still so long… the constant roar of the engine lulled me to sleep. I felt myself relax into the seat… So tired…

'Cherry!' someone called. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I looked around. I was still on the bike seat and Tsubaki was calling me awake.

'We're here,' he said softly. I looked around to see the concert stadium. I smiled sleepily. I got off and waited for him to follow but he just frowned.

'I have work,' he said almost sadly. I frowned. 'I'll pick you up around 9,' he said. I smiled and thanked him as I made my way through the crowd. There, I saw all of my friends waiting for me.

'HEYYYYY!' I squealed. We all got into a group hug. Oishe was there too.

'I'm telling you, you and you're so-called "brother" are kinda suspicious,' she said. I slapped her arm and scowled.

'First of all, he's my brother, and second of all, I'm getting married,' I said. That brought everyone else squealing again, reminded of the fact we were seeing _him_ today. For the rest of the day, we talked and got really good seats and had fun, but most important of all, FANGIRLED. Finally, 6:00 pm came and we sat in our seats, jumping in anticipation. The announcer finally announced the announcement we were waiting for.

'And now let us introduce, Japanese teen idol…' I held my breath, waiting for his name.

'...FUUTO!' I started screaming like there was no tomorrow. My husband! The other girls started squealing too. We rolled out the poster Oishe had created which said:

KEEP CALM

and

MARRY ME, FUUTO!

When Fuuto* came on stage and smiled, my heart melted. He was sooo cute. We screamed and sang along to Get Ready for Tonight (my fave song ever) and afterwards, trampled all the other girls who were running to get a good spot in the line for the fansign. Every girl got like 1 minute of their life to spend with Fuuto! A WHOLE FREAKIN' 60 SECONDS.

I had watched enough fancams to know that Fuuto was the cutest, kindest, cuddliest person alive! I knew everything about him; age, birthday, height, blood type… some people called me a stalker, but I called myself a devoted fangirl.

Once my turn came, I took a calming breath and released.

'Hi!' I said, greeting him. He smiled and my brain melted. I smiled back, wondering when we should get married.

'Hi, what's your name?' he asked.

'My name's Cherry,' I said, barely containing my exciting. He smiled yet again (at this point, I should have become a puddle), maybe I should have a long, white wedding gown. Fuuto took my hand. That sent tingles of excitement through me. He aligned it against his and waved it. He laughed while he did. How many kids would we have? I gave him a really cute picture of him to sign. He signed it and I put in my bag, I would encase it in glass and polish it and kiss it every morning when I wake up.

'Thanks for all the love and support,' he said. OH MY GOD, he was the most humble person ever. Maybe 5 kids would be nice, but girls or boys?

'K, hope to see you again, Cherry,' he said. HE ADDRESSED ME, PERSONALLY! LIKE OMG! There must be 3 girls and 2 boys. As I let go of, him, I felt a part of me die. I watched as all my friends had their minute. Once we were all out, we squealed like crazy. Outside, Tsubaki was already there. He was smiling. I smiled back, thinking of the cute guy inside the concert stadium who was giving all his fangirls a minute of pure bliss to treasure for the rest of their lives.

'Had fun?' he asked. I nodded my head vigorously. On the way back, as I hugged Tsubaki for dear life, I expressed all my happiness through squeals and giggles. Tsubaki chuckled at all my happy outbursts and the whole ride back, we talked. Everytime he asked for Fuuto's name, I shook my head obstinately, a perverted jerk like Tsubaki wasn't worthy of hearing a god's name.

Once we arrived home, Tsubaki went straight to his room after a tiring day. I ran into the living room, to tell everyone about Fuuto. But instead, there was an unfamiliar figure lying on the couch. I slowly approached the guy and poked him.

'What?' he groaned. I was about to ask who he was when he turned around. My jaw dropped open and a scream rose through my throat. IT WAS FUUTO!

FREAKING FUUTO ASAHINA! Wait… Asahina… what?

Masaomi ran into the room, holding what seemed like a broom.

'What? Who? Where?' he asked. I pointed at Fuuto and screamed again.

'What did you do to the girl, Fuuto?' Masaomi asked. Fuuto rolled his eyes.

'I was sleeping when this girl had the nerve to wake me up and start screaming,' Fuuto said. Masaomi was probably about to say something but I beat him to it.

'HOLY CRAP! IT'S FUUTO,' I shouted. Fuuto rolled eyes again.

'Yes, it is me,' he said, calmly.

'FUUTO ASAHINA IS MY STEP-BROTHER!' I shouted in glee. 'MY VERY CUTE STEP-BROTHER WHOM I SHARE NO BLOOD WITH!' I screamed again. I started leaping and jumping and spinning all the way into my room. I burst through the door and grabbed Sunny in a hug.

'YOU KNOW THAT J-POP IDOL I TOLD YOU ABOUT? THE ONE YOU CALLED KINDA CUTE?!' I exclaimed, squeezing.

'Yeah?' she asked, choking her words out because of my tight grip.

'HE'S OUR FREAKIN' BROTHER. HE'S DOWNSTAIRS RIGHT NOW!' I said. Even Sunny looked slightly surprised. I danced my way out of the room and into my own room. There, I flopped onto the bed and hugged my pillow.

I stayed like that for a few minutes before I heard a knock on my door. I answered it, beaming and saw it was Fuuto. That made my smile stretch even wider.

'HI!' I exclaimed. Fuuto just deadpanned and stared at me. He must have had a tiring day. I opened my door and offered him inside.

'You have a very plain room,' he said. OMG… was this, the Fuuto I knew, really just tell me… that my room was plain?!

He actually cared about me?! This guy just got better and better.

'I'll go make you some coffee,' I said, running off. I came back carrying a steaming cup of coffee. Handing it to Fuuto, I sat down beside him. He took a sip and set the cup down, frantically fanning his tongue. He must have burnt himself. I immediately got him a cup of water. He downed it all in one gulp.

'I'm so sorry, it must've been hot,' I apologised. Fuuto… scowled. He actually scowled at me. A part of me started crying inside. I couldn't make the sweetest guy in the world happy, I must've been the worst person alive.

'No it wasn't that,' he said. 'It's just that the coffee tasted absolutely horrible. You're gonna need to make much better coffee if you are ever getting anywhere.' I stood there, dumbfounded. Fuuto was telling me off for my coffee making skills. Or else I wouldn't get anywhere… did he mean that when we got married and stuff?!

'I'm sorry,' I said. 'I'll try to do better next time.' I smiled warmly but he didn't. That coffee must've been really bad.

'Anyways, what's with that hair?' he asked, gesturing towards my hair. He actually took time to notice my hair? Like OMG! I smiled.

'I got it dyed really bright coz I thought it would look better with my eyes. Do you like it?' I asked. Fuuto smirked.

'I could use it as a beacon if we were ever stranded in the dark,' he said. What? Did he mean… no… did Fuuto just imply… that… we'd be in the dark together?! I beamed.

'Really?' I asked. I started doing the little bouncy thing I did when I got excited.

'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!' someone roared. I realised it came from Fuuto. I stopped for a moment and just stared at an angry looking Fuuto.

'Whenever I insult you, why do you just brush it off?' he shouted. 'Are you dumb or something?'

I just stood there, shocked. What just happened? Fuuto stormed out of the room, leaving me to stand there, unmoving. I slowly walked to my bed as I felt the tears spill out. Gradually, I replayed everything in my head and realised all the things Fuuto said weren't compliments… they were cold-hearted insults. I was just too blindly in love with a Fuuto I had made up in my imagination to see what a jerk the real Fuuto was. So I let myself cry.

Sunny suddenly walked into my room. I hid myself under the covers, but she ripped them off. She looked like she was about to say something, but she saw the tears which were glistening on my cheeks. She gasped.

'CHERRY'S CRYING!' she shouted. Instantly, she pulled me up into a hug. 'Oh my god, what happened? Who did this? I'm gonna kill him.' Tsubaki, Azusa, Yusuke and Wataru all appeared at the door. When they saw me crying, they all swarmed into my room.

'What happened?' Azusa asked soothingly.

'I swear I'm gonna kill whoever did this,' Tsubaki added.

'Is Cherry gonna be okay?' Wataru asked.

'Which jerk did this? Just tell me,' Yusuke growled. At that moment, Fuuto happened to pass by my door. I raised a finger at him and everyone went quiet.

'It was him,' I whispered. Sunny got up and slowly approached Fuuto.

'You,' she hissed. 'You dare make my baby sister cry.' Her voice was so quiet, it was scary. Behind her, the boys all followed. 'YOU ARE A HEARTLESS, COLD MONSTER!' she screamed, and with that she slapped Fuuto right across the face. I fought a smile that was trying to make it's way up. All the boys attacked him, even Wataru who kicked at his leg. I watched them all torture poor Fuuto. After awhile, they all left Fuuto to wither and die. I just walked up to him and offered him a hand. He took it and got up. Before he could say anything, I slapped him and walked off with a huff. That had better taught the jerk.

*For the story's sake, let's pretend Fuuto is 18

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. Please follow and favourite and comment on your feelings about it.**

 **Luv ya guys!**

 **Peace out,**

 **Lea Valdez**


	3. Confession

**Hey guys!**

 **Guess who's back with another chapter! That's right, yours truly.**

 **Y'all know the drill, read and comment.**

 **ENJOY! ;)**

 **Cherry's POV**

The next day, I woke up with a weight lifted off my chest. I no longer had to infatuate my mind with a guy and it gave me more space to enjoy my own life. I walked into the kitchen, hungry for some food. Yusuke was there, also getting breakfast. For a moment, I just stared at him for a moment and smiled.

Yusuke had always been there for me when I needed it, even more than my own sisters. Yusuke and I sat down to a breakfast of cereal and talked about what a jerk Fuuto was. After breakfast, I still felt kind of peckish and so did Yusuke, so we searched the cupboards for snacks. He took half of the kitchen and I took the other half.

But my eyes went huge and my tongue drooled when I saw the chocolate. Just. One. Chocolate. I reached up, but I was too small. Yusuke turned to see what all my whining was about, but his eyes also landed on the bar of chocolate. He walked behind me and snatched the chocolate off the shelf.

'Hey!' I whined. 'I saw it first!'

'I got it first,' he retorted. I huffed and pouted and he rolled his eyes. 'It's mine,' he said resolutely.

'No fair!'

'Fine, I challenge you to a video game. Whoever wins gets the chocolate,' he announced. I puffed my chest up, I was the _best_ at video games. We got the controllers ready and started playing. To my shock, Yusuke was actually beating me. I tried jamming his controller by waving my hand in front of him, but he just held his arms higher so I couldn't interfere. In my futile attempts to interrupt Yusuke, I lost control of my own avatar and failed bitterly.

He triumphantly held the bar of chocolate above his head, bowing to a nonexistent crowd. But in his glory, I snatched the bar of chocolate and started running. He caught me and started tickling me. As soon as he did I squirmed until I hit the floor. I protested, but he continued. But suddenly, he slipped and fell on top of me but before he hit me, he held himself up with his arms. In another futile attempt to keep the chocolate for Yusuke, I slipped it down the hem of my shirt.

When I looked back up, Yusuke was directly in front of me. The Yusuke that was always there for me. The Yusuke that never gave up on me. The Yusuke that had seen me at my weakest and still stood beside me. Yusuke inched closer, his eyes looking at my lips. I closed my eyes as I felt the soft press of his lips against mine. I started moving mine in sync with his. Slowly, I raised my arms from my sides to Yusuke back, trailing up and into his hair.

I felt Yusuke's hands slip under my shirt and start exploring my back. I have no idea why this was happening or how it did, but at that moment, I wasn't bothered to care. After was seemed like an eternity, Yusuke pulled away. I looked into his eyes, searching for an answer.

'But…' I whispered.. 'I thought you liked Ema.' Yusuke smiled sheepishly and looked down, a slight tinge of pink appearing in his cheeks.

'I did, but I've moved on,' he sighed. 'She's not worth it.'

'But you just moved on to pretty much the same person. There's no difference between Ema and me,' I said, confused. He chuckled.

'You may be the same on the outside, but you are so much more different. You're feistier, nicer, funnier,' and he leaned in, 'and between the two of us, smarter.' I giggled at the last one. He slowly got up and helped me up too.

'And anyway,' he added, 'I would never have gotten this.' He brought out the chocolate. That damn bastard must have slipped his hand through my shirt just to get the chocolate. He opened the wrapper and put it between his teeth, so his mouth didn't touch it. I tried to snatch, but he grabbed my hand before I could. I tried to use the other one, but he also caught that one. Anger seethed inside of me. ME WANT CHOCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLATE!

I leaned in and bit half of it off before Yusuke could. I chewed and swallowed and stuck my tongue out.

'I still got half,' I said. Yusuke rolled his eyes and back-hugged me.

'You know, I could have bought more for you if you don't act like a spoilt kid,' he wondered. I turned around and shook him, yelling, please. He smiled and grabbed my arm.

'Come on,' he said and took me away to heaven (a.k.a. The sweets shop). Today was definitely a good day.

That day, I returned home, elation filling me. I skipped to my room. There I lay, rethinking all the events of today. Smiling, I changed and walked out of the room. As soon as I entered the living room, I saw Tsubaki sprawled across the couch, smiling. I went up to him and poked his side. Clutching it, he turned to me, the smile never leaving his face.

'Why are you so happy?' I asked. His smile became even wider.,

'They are giving the cast out this evening for the game I auditioned for and I aced the audition. I'll probably get the lead role,' he bragged. I rolled my eyes.

'The higher the hopes, the worse the fall,' I said. He scowled.

'What are you even good at? Those short legs of yours are never taking you anywhere. You probably won't ever get anywhere without your hands,' he retorted. I knew every word he had just said was true, but my pride was hurt.

'Oh yeah?' I seethed. He nodded. 'You don't know how beautiful and resourceful these are,' I said gesturing towards my legs. He rolled his eyes once again.

'Fine, try to go a day without your arms to prove it,' he said.

'Fine!'

'Ok, great,' he said, smirking. He ran away somewhere and returned a few minutes later with a pair of handcuffs in his hands. He also had a pair of keys in his other hand. He walked over to her and bound her hands behind her back.

'Good luck, princess,' he purred in my ears. I jerked my elbows up and he took a step back and chuckled. 'Hope you survive the day.' He walked out of the room, smirking. Mentally facepalming, I wondered how I had gotten into this messy situation. _Stupid pride_. I sighed and walked out of the room.

My stomach was already rumbling. I walked into the kitchen and looked around. Finally, I spotted a batch of cupcakes in the cupboard. I was about to reach for them when I realised that my hands were bound… literally.

I just stared at it, imagining it's sweet taste when I heard someone open the door. Azusa walked in and greeted me.

'Hey, Cherry,' he said. I nodded in response, eyes still on the cupcake. He looked at me again and confusion painted his face.

'Why are you handcuffed?' he asked. I sighed.

'I somehow ended making a stupid deal with Tsubaki because my pride too stubborn,' I explained. Azusa chuckled.

'Explain a lot.' His eyes trailed up to where mine was longingly looking. Smiling, he reached up and grabbed it. I smiled happily. He placed it on the table for me. Again, I realised that I couldn't use my hands. I leaned down and tried to open my mouth wide enough to fit it in but still got the frosting all over my face. I tried to remove the frosting from my face, but again, my hands were not available. Pouting, I looked at Azusa.

Azusa was laughing so hard, he was close to tears. Smiling, he grabbed a towel and rubbed my face clean.

'If you're that determined to eat the cupcake, let me help,' he chuckled. He suddenly held me up in the air like a person would carry a child. Placing me on the table-top, he lead the cupcake to my mouth. Some of the frosting ended up on my nose but at least I could enjoy the delicious cupcake. He grabbed the towel again and wiped my face, leaning very close when he did. I narrowed my eyes as he came closer. When he leaned back again, we looked in each other's eyes and burst out in laughter.

 _I was getting used to my brother's very quickly_.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

I went to check on Cherry, she was probably suffering from the loss of the use of her hands. A feeling told me she was in the kitchen. I was about to walk in when I saw to figures inside. A small, figure was sitting on the countertop, hands handcuffed and the one in front of her was none other than my twin brother, Azusa… and he was leaning into Cherry's face.

I felt a sudden anger hit me. How could Azusa make out with Cherry like this, especially when he knew how much I liked her? I stormed out of the kitchen, leaving the two to do whatever they wanted. I returned to my room, fuming. The happiness from that morning had disappeared and was replaced with cold, dark envy.

 _I need to win her back_.

 **The ship moments have started... and so has the jealousy. I wonder how this will turn out...**

 **MWAHAHAHAH**

 **(Sorry, the chapter's kinda short)**

 **Luv ya all.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Lea Valdez**


	4. I Need U

**HIIII!**

 **See how it's 1 in the morning? Yeah, it's called commitment.**

 **Jk, jk.**

 **Kids, you should be sleeping at 1 in the morning, don't be a naughty child like me.**

 **I know, hypocrisy at its finest, but hey, at least you get another chapter, right?**

 **I love you all for following through this far. Thank you for all your views, and please comment if you have time. Anyways, on with the story.**

 **Oh, and after you finish the chapter, please don't kill me**

 **ENJOY!**

 **;)**

 **Cherry's POV**

I walked out of the kitchen, returning to my room. Using my head to push open the door, I walked to the balcony and just sat there. There weren't many things I could do. I just sat there until the doorbell rang. I walked downstairs and opened the door to see a panicked Azusa.

'Have you seen Tsubaki?' he asked. I shook my head.

'Why?' I asked. Azusa ignored me and just ran the other way. I ran up to him, trying to stop him.

'Hey, why?' I shouted after him. He turned around and a grim expression replaced the calm one he usually wore. 'Why?' I asked again, softly.

'The game we auditioned for, the results just came out,' he explained, '... and Tsubaki didn't get the lead role.' I frowned, that must have been harsh.

'But why did he run away from you? You guys are like two halves of a whole! Wouldn't he come to for more comfort? ' I asked. Ever since I had stayed at the Asahina's, I had learnt that the twins were inseparable and relied on each other especially at times like this. Azusa hesitated before answering me.

'Because- because I got the lead role,' he sighed, bowing his head. Azusa seemed almost ashamed. 'I auditioned second male lead and Tsubaki for the lead, but they swapped roles.' I felt bad for Tsubaki. I knew what it felt like to be outshined by someone you trust and depend on, someone who is apparently just like you in appearances, but so much more different in reality.

'I'm thinking of telling the company I quit so Tsubaki gets the lead role instead,' he sighed. I looked at him, eyes widening and shock engulfing me. He would give up this huge achievement so easily?

'Hey,' I whispered. 'I get that you feel bad for Tsubaki, but you're almost acting ashamed of yourself. You accomplished something great, be happy.' He smiled at me.

'How about Tsubaki?' he asked, frowning again. I smiled at him.

'I'll take care of him,' I said. Azusa nodded and sighed, thanking me. I smiled back and left to look for the _B_ _aka_. I looked around and at some point, I started panicking. He was nowhere to be seen. Where could he have gone?

 _This is a really big apartment, he could be anywhere, right?_ I thought, trying to calm myself.

Finally, I walked back outside, sighing. I couldn't find him anywhere. I thought of calling him, but I never managed to get his number. I walked outside, my hands still locked behind my back, wearing only purple pyjama shorts and a loose tank top since I was incapable of changing.

As I neared the lake, I saw a figure standing in front of the railings.

'Tsubaki!' I called. He turned around. As soon as he saw me, he scowled. What did I do? He usually greeted me with that annoying smirk… the one I missed so much, I realised.

'Why are _you_ here?' he growled. I looked at him with my big eyes, confused at his reaction, frowning. He was always so sly and cheeky and warm to everyone. What had happened? Did that role really mean that much to him?

'I know about the audition,' I said, walking up to him. I stood next to him, our height difference more apparent. As soon as I got close to him, he shuffled further away and turned his body away from me. I could feel a part of my heart shrivel up and die. He was the first one of the brothers that I got to know properly (other than Yusuke) and we had so much fun together in such a short amount of time, so what happened? Why was she acting like this? He chuckled bitterly, gazing at the water.

'Yeah, are you here to tell me I did fine and they made a mistake and I should have gotten the part and all that other crap?' he asked. ''Coz forget about it.' He turned away again but I went to the side he turned to. He avoided looking into my eyes, looking everywhere but me.

'Tsubaki, look at me,' I said sternly. Slowly, he locked his gaze with mine. 'I know you feel like you've failed to do this, and I'm not going to say you deserved it, Azusa did and that's why he got it. But you are amazing at what you do and you shouldn't let one let down bring your whole career down. You still have so much potential.'

Tsubaki looked away again. I could see he didn't believe a word I had said.

'Failure is one thing, but do you know what it feels like when you fail to your twin brother? You don't know what it's like!' he said, raising his voice a little. That's when I lost it.

' _Baka_! You have _one_ twin brother. _One_. And me? I have two, _identical_ sisters who outshine me _all the freakin' time_!' I shouted, tears starting to spring in my eyes. 'Ema, blind Ema has all the boys fall for her clueless, innocent personality while Sunny has the biggest friend group on the planet with her outgoing personality. And I'm stuck in the middle between two, adored siblings that I will never be as good as. The one guy I ever liked turns out to be my step-brother. You know how happy I was? But now he thinks I'm a dumb girl who doesn't know what people are saying right in front of me. You know why? Because I probably am. He probably thinks my sisters are ten times better than me! I'm not even worth it!' I just vented it all out, Tsubaki didn't know half of the pain I went through.

Suddenly, he raised his hand and placed it on my cheek. I stopped talking, staring into his eyes.

'Don't you dare say that you're not worth it. Ever,' he whispered. I just continued staring at him. His breath tickled my face, warm and sweet. Before I knew what was happening, he smashed his lips against mine. I sudden thrill ran through me, followed by instant guilt. Yusuke and I already had something. It felt wrong to kiss Tsubaki now, but at the same time, it felt so good.

Not being able to use my arms to push him away. I tried moving backwards, but he took the step with me. With nothing else to do, I pursed my lips and turned around, my face burning red.

'Don't do that!' I shouted at him, still facing away from him. Tsubaki back-hugged me, but I turned around to twist out of his grasp. That smirk was back. _Dammit_ …

'Why?' he asked, pinching my cheeks. 'Ah, you're blush is so cute!' I jerked my face away from his hands.

'What if I am already in a relationship with someone!' you exclaimed. At this point, your face was a talking sauna. Tsubaki's face went blank.

 **Tsubaki's POV**

I knew it. This only confirmed my suspicions. It was Azusa's fault. All Azusa's fault. He stole _my_ Cherry from me. And he _knew_ I liked her. I glared at Cherry and stalked off to the building, leaving her in the cold dark. As soon as I entered the house, Azusa came running to me.

'Where, where were you?' he asked panting.

'Why do you care?' I sneered as I walked to my room. Azusa looked at me with a confused expression painted on his face. That jerk even had the nerve to pretend not to know. He was never like this. As soon as I reached my door and locked it, my angry face dropped and was replaced with a depressed one. I sank to the floor, my back against the wall.

Ugh.

All I wanted was her. I looked out of my window to see her sitting on the bench outside. She seemed completely paralyzed in thought, uncaring of the wind and her health. I wish I could go there and offer my coat. I wish I could hug her warm. I wish I could feel those soft lips against mine. But it wasn't my position to do that. It was _Azusa's_. I looked away and was about to go to bed when I saw a figure emerge outside.

Flaming red, unruly hair; Yusuke. I watched as he walked over to Cherry and kneeled down next to her. She smiled at him and he offered her his coat and brought her back in. I chuckled humorlessly. If he only knew her heart belonged to someone else, Yusuke wouldn't have tried that hard.

That night, my dreams were of her. Her beautiful, big, brown eyes. Her long, blue hair waving in the wind. Her perfect body. Her fluffy personality. Everything.

Everything.

Everything I could not have for myself.

`Why?' I moaned as I woke up. I could feel a sheen of sweat covering my torso. I got up and went to the kitchen to get get a glass of water. But as soon as I entered, I heard a sniffing sound. Turning around, I saw a small figure sitting on the couch next to the kitchen.

'Cherry?' I asked. She looked up at me. That's when I realised she was crying. A part of my heart softened for the fragile figure.

'What?' she sneered. I felt myself harden up again. What was the point of falling for her when she was "already in a relationship"?

'You should go to your room,' I said, starting to walk back to the kitchen.

'Why do you care? You didn't mind leaving me in the freezing cold with god damn shorts on and not even a coat,' she started shouting. I turned around shocked to see her face full of tears. She glowered at me.

I never knew Cherry could be like this. To see her so broken made _me_ break. I just turned my head slightly to the side.

'You should go to your room,' I repeated, too shocked to say anything else. Cherry screamed, her cries echoing through the whole house.

'What is your problem? I hate you! I frickin' hate you!' she shouted. Every word hit me hard. Not having anything else to do, I just walked away. I heard her screams in the distance. Grabbing a glass of water, I was about to head back to my room, but I was still worried about Cherry. Maybe I could check on her. She should be in her room now. But as I passed the living room, I saw she was still in there.

'Goddammit, Cherry,' I said, frustrated. 'I told you to go to your room.' She just looked out of the window, ignoring me. Walking up to her, I pulled her up and ordered her to go to her room.

'Jerk!' she shouted. 'How will I get into my room if I can't use my hands? Ugh, you only make my life worse!' I suddenly realised her hands were still handcuffed. I fished the keys out of my pocket, handing it to her. She frowned.

'Could you unlock them?' she groaned, reluctant for me to do it.

'Why don't you get your _boyfriend_ to do it,' I retorted. If only she knew how much I wished that guy was me. All I could do to let my sorrow out was to be petty. I would remind her of every chance I had that she picked my own twin brother over me. Looking over at her, she pouted. Cherry didn't even notice she was pouting, but I did. _Stop thinking like that!_ My brain screamed.

'He's probably asleep, Baka!' she shouted back at me. It was getting heated again.

'Fine, give them to me,' I groaned. She turned around so I could unlock her handcuffs. I kneeled down so I could see them properly. The lock accidentally fell on the inside of her hands. I tried angling my arm to get the key in, but it kept hitting her back, and she got hurt.

'Turn around,' I commanded with no other alternative. I put my arms around her and guided the key to the lock. Finally, it clocked into place and I twisted so it came undone. Cherry was about to take a step back, but I pulled her closer to me. Burying my head in her neck, I hugged her. She went still, and when I pulled away, she looked shocked.

'I'm sorry. I know that I've been acting like a complete jerk. Forgive me,' I whispered. Her eyes widened. 'I need you,' I added, whispering. I waited for her to give me an answer. She paused before talking.

'Just stay away from me,' she squeaked before running off to her room.

 **Story of Tsubaki's life right now:**

 **I need you girl**

 **왜 혼자 사랑하고 혼자서만 이별해**  
 **I need you girl**  
 **왜 다칠 걸 알면서 자꾸 니가 필요해**

 **I need you girl 넌 아름다워**  
 **I need you girl 너무 차가워**  
 **I need you girl (I need you girl)**  
 **I need you girl, I need you girl**

 **Did you guys enjoy the chapter? Hope you did, 'cause it's gonna take some time to write & publish the next one. I love every single person who is reading this right now and guys, feel free to ask questions in the reviews if you are confused about anything. Just write "CLARIFY" (in caps) in your comment/review and I will try to fix it in the next chapter. **

**Also, if you've read my profile, you'll know I'm an innocent little potato who is very naive about romance. I will probably be one of those typical cheesy types who end up with no one in those dramas.**

 **So, please respect my innocence and avoid hinting anything dirty. If there is anything in my stories that sounds weird or like an innuendo, it's probably a mistake that I didn't realise (or don't understand at all), but yeah.**

 **Ok**

 **Long author note.**

 **BAIIII**

 **ILY guys**

 **P.S. Sorry for the short chapters, I'll try to make them longer in the future.**


End file.
